


Of Twinkies and Christmas Stockings

by DizzyDrea



Category: Castle
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Romance, Triple Drabble, Twinkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hideous, hanging there next to the perfectly traditional red and green stockings, the names lovingly spelled out in glitter because Alexis had been obsessed that one year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Twinkies and Christmas Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is ground we've covered on the show before, but I just love the banter between Kate and Castle, especially when it concerns these two subjects. So, I'm going with it. And since it's Christmas, you get the gift. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Disclaimer: Castle is the property of ABC, ABC Studios, Beacon Productions, Andrew Marlowe and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

"So, you and Alexis finally call a truce?"

Castle looks up from where he's taping the wrapping paper to the last of the gifts. He cringes when he sees what's caught Kate's attention.

"I'm not sure I'd call it a truce," he says as he rises to join her in front of the fire.

It's hideous, hanging there next to the perfectly traditional red and green stockings, the names lovingly spelled out in glitter because Alexis had been obsessed that one year. The stocking is made from hemp, a dreadful beige color, _Pi_ staring back at him in bright green, organic yarn.

"I think it's… sweet." He raises an eyebrow at her, but she just shrugs. "He's obviously trying to fit in, Castle. Give the guy a break."

"I'd love to," Castle says, shaking his head. "Thing is, I'm afraid that he's Alexis' Twinkie. And if he is, we'll never be rid of him."

"You mean like Meredith is yours?"

Castle's eyes go wide, his words finally reaching his brain. "I—that's—we're not—"

Kate lays a finger over his lips. "You resisted her the last time she was here. Didn't even look twice. It's okay." She gives him a sly smile. "Besides, if you've finally managed to conquer your Twinkie addiction, maybe Alexis will, too."

"Your lips to God's ears."

"In the meantime," Kate says, "try being nice. Girls only like the guys they shouldn't because their parents hate them. If you're nice to him, maybe she'll get tired of him sooner."

"That's—devious," Castle says. His smile is full of pride as he pulls her into his arms. "I like the way you think."

She smiles at him as she steps into his arms, and Twinkie or no, he knows she's one obsession he'll never get over.

~Finis


End file.
